My Beloved Bodyguard
by MochiBoy1189
Summary: /HIATUS/


**Warning : **Out of Characters, misstypo(s), typo(s), bad description, no diction, a bit rude sentences, Shounen-ai/BL, etc.

**All Cast **belongs to GOD

**My Beloved Bodyguard **Owned by AkariSato2305

**Happy Reading **with My Fanfict

I'm trying to Re:Born in Here**, so Enjoy! ^^**

**I don't know how You can receive it.**

But, please**if You Don't Like, click close [x] icon.**

.

_Chapter 1 _

.

Langit cerah menyapa kedamaian kota _Seoul_ pagi hari itu. Kota _Seoul_ memang benar-benar damai, berbeda dengan seseorang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Lee Hyukjae. Nama seorang _namja_ yang berambut merah-kecokelatan yang selalu di siksa oleh teman-teman sekelas—tidak, bahkan hampir satu sekolah menyiksanya.

Seperti saat ini. Kedua irisnya yang berwarna _dark brown_ itu menatap tak percaya. Sampah. Itulah yang dilihatnya, di dalam _locker_ sepatunya, bahkan hingga berserakan keluar dan mengenai _blazer _sekolahnya. Hembusan nafas pasrah keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli, ia pun segera mengambil sepatunya dari _locker_, dan memakainya. Detik kemudian ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan teteh-remeh, dan terkadang juga bisik-bisikkan yang tak mengenakan dari orang-orang di lorong sekolah yang ia lalui.

Mungkin memang sedikit kelewatan. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan kejutan _istimewa_ dari orang-orang di sekolahnya. Seperti tadi ia menemukan tumpukan sampah di _locker_ sepatunya, setelah sebelumnya ia menemukan buku-bukunya hilang dan ditemukan di tempat sampah depan sekolah. Dan jika ditatap secara teteh-remeh dan dihina secara langsung maupun tidak, ia sudah terbiasa. Lagipula ia sudah menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sekolah ini hampir seluruhnya memandang orang dari ekonomi. Garis bawahi itu. Ekonomi.

Bagaimanapun sekolahnya adalah salah satu sekolahan ter-_elite_ di seantero _Seoul_. Ia saja beruntung bisa memasuki sekolah ini karena Beasiswa yang diterimanya. Dan ia tidak beruntung karena sebelum benar-benar menginjaki kaki di sekolah ini, ia menyangka bahwa seluruh siswa maupun siswi di sekolahan ini orang baik, namun kenyataannya hampir satu sekolahan menjauhi dirinya karena ia merupakan anak dari orang yang berstatus ekonomi rendah.

_**Bruk.**_

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, saat tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seseorang ia pasti akan segera dicaci maki dengan kata-kata kasar oleh orang itu.

"Apa kau tak punya mata, hah!"

Tuhkan, benar! Ia menatap takut-takut ke arah _yeojya _yang bahkan terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dari lelaki berotot penuh tato yang sering ia lihat di pinggir jalan.

"Mi-_mian_…"

_Yeojya_ itu berdecih, dan bertolak pinggang menatapnya. "_What_! Minta maaf saja tidak cukup! Lihat karena mu _handphone-_ku jadi terjatuh! Kau harus menggantinya!" ujar _yeojya_ itu dengan berteriak membuat orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang menghentikan langkahnya, dan mengerubuni Hyukjae dan juga _yeojya_ itu.

Hyukjae spontan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap yeojya itu. Dengan susah payah ia menelan air ludahnya. "Ta-tap—"

_**PLAK**_

Tanpa segan-segan _yeojya_ itu menampar Hyukjae dengan kasar. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Kalian semua bubar!"

Ia dan juga _yeojya_ itu segera mencari sang sumber suara. Sebuah senyuman semakin terkembang di bibir yeojya itu, berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang malah menundukkan kepalanya takut, saat melihat _namja brunette_ yang ia ketahui adalah seorang _sunbae_-nya.

"Kau kelewatan Jess," ucap _namja brunette_ itu dan menampakkan mimik prihatin.

_Yeojya_ yang dipanggil Jessica itu menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku? Kelewatan? Dia yang kelewatan _oppa_! Lihat karena dia menabrakku _handphone_-ku menjadi jatuh, dan rusak!" adunya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Jessica yang sedang mengadu, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae. Tangannya terulur dan menepuk pundak Hyukjae dengan lembut, membuat Hyukjae secara spontan mengangkat kepalanya.

Alisnya tertaut saat melihat pipi Hyukjae yang memerah, dan bau tak enak—karena sampah-sampah dari _locker_ sepatunya tadi—menguar dari tubuhnya. Setelah sadar itu ulah dari orang-orang di sekolah, ia menghela nafasnya, dan menepuk kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap Jessica dengan tersenyum, menunjukkan _angelic smile _miliknya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Jessica agar datang mendekat.

Sebelah alis Jessica tertaut. "_Waeyo_, Hae _oppa_?" tanyanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati _namja brunette_ yang dipanggilnya Hae—Donghae itu.

_**PLAK **_

Donghae menampar Jessica dengan kasar. Membuat Jessica jatuh terjembab dilantai.

"O-_oppa_..."

Tanpa mengindahkan Jessica yang mengaduh kesakitan, Donghae segera menatap tajam ke semua orang yang masih mengerubuni dirinya, Hyukjae, dan juga Jessica. "Kalian semua jika masih menganggu Hyukkie, akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan bisa bersekolah disini lagi!"

Hyukjae termangu mendengar kata demi kata yang terlontar dari dua belah bibir Donghae. _Hyukkie? Kenapa dia memanggilku dengan nama semanis itu?_

Dengan berdecih, dan memegang pipinya yang ditampar dengan kencangnya oleh Donghae, Jessica segera bangkit dari lantai, dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Hyukjae dan Donghae, yang tersisa berdua di lorong sekolah yang sepi itu.

Melihat Jessica yang perlahan namun pasti mulai menghilang, Donghae segera memutar tubuhnya, dan kembali menatap Hyukjae dengan lekat. Tangannya terulur memegang pipi Hyukjae yang tadi ditampar oleh Jessica. "Apa tidak sakit?"

Hyukjae menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Hei, bagaimanapun dia itu _namja,_ dan tidak mungkin ia akan meringis kesakitan ditampar seperti itu, terlebih oleh seorang _yeojya_. Lagipula ia tak ingin berbicara terlalu banyak terhadap orang yang baru ia temui. Bukan ia tak menghargai keramahan dari Donghae. Ia hanya takut jika orang ramah dihadapannya kini juga ikut bernasib dihina oleh orang-orang satu sekolah.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingin ke kelas dengan bau tak seperti itu 'kan, eh?"

"Eh?" Hyukjae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak mengerti melihat sosok Donghae yang kini sedang melepas kancing _blazer_-nya satu per satu. "A-ap—"

Donghae melempar _blazer_-nya tepat ke wajah Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae menghentinkan ucapannya. "Pakailah itu," suruhnya. Melihat Hyukjae masih terdiam ditempat sambil menatap _blazer _miliknya, Donghae tersenyum—namun, terlihat menyeringai di mata Hyukjae. "Kau ingin memakainya sendiri, atau kupakaikan?"

Mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari Donghae, yang terdengar _berbahaya_ ditelinganya. Dengan segera Hyukjae melepas _blazer_-nya, dan kemudian segera memakai _blazer _milik Donghae. "Baiklah, aku harus ke kelas. Sampai jumpa, _sunbaenim…_"

Belum sempat Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya tadi, tangannya sudah keburu ditarik oleh Donghae. Dengan erat Donghae memeluk tubuh kurus milik _namja _manis itu. "Siapa yang membolehkan mu untuk pergi?"

"Ta-tapi sebentar lagi _bell _memasuki pelajaran." Hyukjae mencoba meronta melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

Donghae membenamkan kepalanya di leher Hyukjae. "Aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi, kau harus memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya, setidaknya ia merasa dirinya tidak akan terlepas dari _sunbae_ yang bahkan terlihat lebih menyebalkan daripada orang-orang yang selalu menyiksanya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya penilaiannya salah. Ia pikir sosok orang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang ini adalah sosok orang yang baik-baik. Tak tahunya—

"Kau ingin terus disiksa oleh 354 siswa yang berada di sekolah ini, atau…" ia menjeda kalimatnya, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "aku akan menjadi _bodyguard_-mu, tapi tetap kau akan _disiksa_ oleh diriku. Jadi… apa yang akan kau pilih, hm?"

—jauh lebih buruk daripada orang-orang yang selalu menyiksanya.

Hyukjae kembali terdiam, mencoba untuk mencerna setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari _sunbae_-nya itu. "Tunggu!" ucapnya setelah terdiam cukup lama, membuat sebelah alis Donghae tertaut begitu mendengar ujaran cukup keras darinya. "Jika seperti itu bukankah pada akhirnya sama saja aku terus yang disiksa!"

"Yah, begitulah. Lagipula kau memang enak untuk _disiksa_," ucap Donghae. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kurus Hyukjae, dan menepuk kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Pikirkan baik-baik. Dan jika bertemu, aku akan menagih jawaban darimu saat itu juga!" ucapnya lagi sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae. Sendirian.

"Mungkin dia tidak—atau setidaknya belum—menindasku. Tapi entah kenapa diantara semuanya, dialah yang paling menakutkan…" gumam Hyukjae dan menatap Donghae yang sudah mulai menghilang.

.

.

.

_Esok harinya_…

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya berat. Setidaknya, meski hampir satu kelas ini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan jijik, dan tak suka, ia lebih terbiasa dengan itu semua. Dibandingkan jika bertemu dengan _sunbae _bernama Donghae yang sangat ramah kepadanya itu. Dan ia sangat merasa beruntung karena ia berbeda angkatan dengan Donghae, dan karena itu pasti _sunbae_-nya itu tak mungkin repot-repot mencari kelasnya, terlebih dirinya.

Yah, ia tak hanya sedang memikirkan tentang Donghae yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk memilih. Ia masih berpikir keras untuk mencari uang, dan mengganti _handphone _milik_ yeojya _yang bahkan tak ia kenal itu siapa.

"Sedari tadi kau melamun saja, Hyuk. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya _namja _bersuara _pitch _yang merupakan _chairmate_-nya itu.

Mendengar suara _pitch _yang khas itu, Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ragu kepada Ryeowook—nama _namja _bersuara _pitch_ itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa," dustanya.

Tak mau bertanya lebih jauh, karena menurutnya itu sebuah privasi, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

_**Brak. **_

Tak hanya Hyukjae, dan Ryeowook yang segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas. Seluruh orang yang terdapat di kelas itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setidaknya suara pintu yang dibuka dengan cara didobrak itu benar-benar menganggu pendengaran.

Hyukjae menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat _yeojya _yang kemarin ditabraknya kini bersama dengan dua orang _namja _bertubuh besar—dibandingkan dirinya. Dengan langkah yang terlihat sangat kesal, _yeojya _itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae.

"Apa maksudmu kemarin? Pakai menarik simpati dari Hae _oppa_ segala!" murka Jessica sembari menggebrak meja Hyukjae dengan kasar.

Sebelah alis Hyukjae terangkat. Dia memandang _yeojya_ dihadapannya, bingung. "Apa maks―"

Ia segera menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan sepasang tangan memegang pundaknya. Dengan refleks ia menolehkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang memegang pundaknya. Bibirnya terkatup melihat sosok yang sedari tadi melayang-layang dalam pikirannya. _Sejak kapan dia berada di sini? _Pikirnya.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sudut bibir Donghae yang tertarik keatas, terlihat sedang menyeringai. "Hoh, rupanya kau masih berani? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan? Jangan pernah dekati Hyukkie lagi, atau kalian tidak bisa bersekolah lagi di sekolah ini!" ujar Donghae dengan tegas.

Jessica mendecih, dan mendelik kesal ke arah Hyukjae sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas Hyukjae.

Donghae segera melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya dari bahu Hyukjae. Dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas Hyukjae. Lagipula, ia merasa pekerjaannya sudah cukup sampai disitu.

"_Sunbaenim!_"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan menolehkan kepalanya tak suka menatap Hyukjae. "Jangan panggil aku _sunbaenim_, kau cukup panggil aku Hae saja."

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa benar-benar tak sopan, jika memanggil orang yang lebih senior darinya dengan panggilan nama kecil. "Hae."

Senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" tanya Hyukjae dengan ragu. "Bukan maksudku untuk… kau tahu 'kan—"

"Aku ke sini untuk mengambil _blazer_-ku, dan karena sepertinya kau tak membawanya aku berniat segera pergi dari kelas ini," jawab Donghae yang mengerti dengan tatapan Hyukjae. "Ah," ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan tersenyum seperti biasa—menyeringai, "jangan lupa, temui aku di ruang OSIS."

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

Maaf karena waktu itu aku pernah bilang bakalan post FF untuk terakhir kali, dan nyatanya aku malah gabisa ninggalin dunia FFn :') #plak

Semoga kalian bisa menerimaku kembali sebagai Author di Fandom ScreenPlays ini :)

_Mind to RnR? _


End file.
